mangas_zeichnenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga
Manga (jap. 漫画, Hiragana: まんが, Katakana: マンガ; Aussprache: /ˈmaŋɡa/; etwa: zwangloses, ungezügeltes Bild) ist der japanische Begriff fürComics. Außerhalb von Japan bezeichnet er im fachwissenschaftlichen Sinne ausschließlich aus Japan stammende Comics, anderweitig wird er aber auch zur Bezeichnung von nichtjapanischen Comics mit Manga-Stilelementen verwendet. Die als typisch angesehenen Stilelemente von Manga finden sich auch in japanischen Animationen, den Anime, wieder. Begriffsabgrenzung Ähnlich wie der westliche Begriff ,Comic‘ ist auch ,Manga‘ in seiner Bedeutung eher unscharf und schließt neben statischen Bildergeschichten, kurzen Comic Strips und Karikaturen, auchZeichentrickfilme mit ein. Um sie besser von Comics in Buchform unterscheiden zu können, hat sich für japanische Zeichentrickfilme jedoch weltweit die Verwendung des FachwortesAnime durchgesetzt. In Japan wird der Begriff ,Manga‘ gleichberechtigt mit ,Comic‘ (コミック komikku) für alle Arten von Comics verwendet, unabhängig von ihrer Herkunft. In Abgrenzung zu den japanischen Manga werden Comics aus Südkorea als Manhwa und Comics aus dem chinesischen Raum als Manhua bezeichnet. Im Westen bezeichnete man mit ‚Manga‘ zunächst meist nur Comics aus Japan, mittlerweile wird der Begriff aber vor allem von Comicverlagen auch zunehmend für Comics aus anderen Ländern verwendet, die sich am Stil japanischer Produktionen orientieren. International wird jedoch vor allem in Fankreisen diskutiert, ob auch Werke nicht-japanischer Zeichner als „Manga“ bezeichnet werden können. Während sich im englischen Sprachraum für von englischsprachigen Künstlern gezeichnete Comics im Manga-Stil mittlerweile der Begriff ,original English-language manga‘ (oder kurz ,OEL manga‘) eingebürgert hat, hat sich im Deutschen bislang kein einheitlicher Ausdruck durchgesetzt. Entwicklung der japanischen Comics Die ältesten bekannten Vorläufer der japanischen Comic-Kunst sind Zeichnungen und Karikaturen aus dem frühen 8. Jahrhundert, die im Jahr 1935 bei Restaurierungsarbeiten am Hōryū-Tempel in Nara auf der Rückseite von Deckenbalken entdeckt wurden. Buddhistische Mönche begannen schon früh, Bildergeschichten auf Papierrollen zu zeichnen. Das bekannteste dieser Werke ist die erste von insgesamt vier chōjū jinbutsu giga (鳥獣人物戯画, Tier-Person-Karikaturen), die dem Mönch Sōjō Toba (1053–1140) zugeschrieben werden: Dabei handelt es sich um eine Satire, in der sich Tiere wie Menschen verhalten und auch buddhistische Riten karikiert werden. Im 13. Jahrhundert begann man, Tempelwände mit Zeichnungen von Tieren und vom Leben nach dem Tod zu bemalen. Diese Darstellungsform wurde im 16. Jahrhundert auf Holzschnitte übertragen, wobei auch Zeichnungen aus dem Alltagsleben bis hin zu erotischen Bildern hinzukamen. Ab dem späten 17. Jahrhundert entstanden Ukiyo-e genannte Holzschnittbilder, die das unbeschwerte Leben bis hin zu sexuellen Ausschweifungen zum Inhalt hatten und rasch massenhafte Verbreitung fanden. Der Begriff ‚Manga‘, dessen eigentlicher Urheber unbekannt ist, wurde vom Ukiyo-e-MeisterKatsushika Hokusai (1760–1849) populär gemacht. Die Hokusai-Manga sind Skizzen, die in insgesamt 15 Bänden veröffentlicht wurden und keine zusammenhängende Geschichte erzählen, sondern Momentaufnahmen der japanischen Gesellschaft und Kultur während der späten Edo-Zeit (1603–1868) darstellen. Im frühen 18. Jahrhundert entstanden die nach dem Mönch Sōjō Toba benannten, so genannten Toba-e: Bücher, in denen schwarz-weiße Holzschnittdrucke mit integriertem Text fortlaufende Geschichten bildeten und die hauptsächlich satirischen oder lustigen Inhalt hatten. Im 19. Jahrhundert waren Toba-e die beliebteste Lektüre in Japan. Nach Beendigung der Abschließung Japans und der zunehmenden Öffnung nach außen gewann in der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts das westliche Verlagswesen an Einfluss. Neben neuen, verbesserten Drucktechniken ließ man sich vom Stil europäischer Karikaturen inspirieren, zu dessen Verbreitung in Japan die Satiremagazine The Japan Punch (1862–1887, gegründet von Charles Wirgman) und Tôbaé (ab 1887, gegründet von Georges Bigot) beitrugen, sowie von den in den USA neu entstehenden comic strips von Zeichnern wie Richard Outcault und Rudolph Dirks. Als erster Vorläufer von Manga in heutigem Sinne gilt die 1902 von Rakuten Kitazawa (1876–1955) gezeichnete Geschichte Tagosakus und Mokubes Besichtigung von Tokio. Kitazawa, der den Begriff ‚Manga‘ in seiner modernen Bedeutung populär machte, gründete auch 1905 das Satiremagazin Tōkyō Puck – benannt nach dem britischen (später amerikanischen) Satiremagazin''Puck– und 1932 die erste japanische Schule für Karikaturisten. Trotz zunehmender Einschränkungsversuche durch die japanische Regierung konnten sich solche grafischen Veröffentlichungen in Japan bis zumZweiten Weltkrieg halten. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg initiierte die japanische Regierung nach der Auflösung vieler Manga-Zeichnergruppen 1940 die staatliche Dachorganisation ''Shin Nippon Mangaka Kyōkai („Neue Vereinigung der Manga-Zeichner Japans“), und Manga wurden gezielt als Kriegspropaganda eingesetzt. Schon bald nach dem Krieg gründeten sich zahlreiche neue Kleinverlage. Der einflussreichste Wegbereiter des modernen Manga war der ArztOsamu Tezuka (1928–1989), der nebenher als Zeichner für einen dieser Kleinverlage arbeitete. Beeinflusst vom Stil der frühen Disney-Zeichentrickfilme und von expressionistischen deutschen und französischen Filmen, gab er Anfang der 1950er-Jahre seinen Beruf auf und entwickelte nicht nur die Grundlagen des heutigen Manga-Stils, sondern auch die Basis für die moderne Anime-Industrie. Eines seiner weltweit bekanntesten Werke ist Tetsuwan Atomu (englisch Astro Boy), im deutschsprachigen Raum ist er jedoch eher durch seine Fernsehserie Kimba, der weiße Löwe bekannt. Von den japanischen Fans hat Tezuka für seine Verdienste den Ehrentitel Manga no Kamisama („Gott des Manga“) verliehen bekommen. Im Herbst 2000 erkannte die japanische Regierung Manga und Anime offiziell als eigenständige, förderungswürdige Kunstform an. Veröffentlichungsformen Viele moderne Mangas sind eher bild- als textlastig. Sie sind vor allem in Schwarz-Weiß gehalten und werden entsprechend der traditionellen japanischen Leserichtung von „hinten“ nach „vorne“ und von rechts nach links gelesen. Für eine Übersicht charakteristischer Bild- und Handlungselemente siehe Stilelemente von Manga und Anime. In Japan erscheinen Mangas in folgenden Formen: *Vier-Bilder-Manga entsprechen den amerikanischen comic strips und werden wie diese in Zeitungen und Zeitschriften veröffentlicht. *Überwiegend in monatlichem, seltener in zweiwöchentlichem oder wöchentlichem Rhythmus erscheinen telefonbuchdicke Manga-Magazine, in denen auf 100 bis über 1000 Seiten die neuesten Kapitel mehrerer Serien zusammengefasst werden. Sie sind für umgerechnet 6.99 € bis 12.99 € am Zeitungsstand erhältlich, haben eine schlechte Papier- und Druckqualität und werden normalerweise nach dem Lesen weggeworfen. Zu den bekanntesten Manga-Magazinen gehören u. a. Shōnen Sunday (seit 1959) und Big Comic (seit 1968) vom Shogakukan-Verlag, Shōnen Magazine (seit 1959) vom Kodansha-Verlag und Shōnen Jump (seit 1968) vom Shueisha-Verlag. Während beispielsweise im Jahr 1982 in Japan 160 Manga-Magazine und im Jahr 1992 224 Manga-Magazine erschienen, werden aktuell (Sommer 2007) 266 Magazine mit einem auf den Monat umgerechneten Gesamtumfang von etwa 100.000 Seiten veröffentlicht. Manga-Magazine machen etwa 70 % des japanischen Manga-Marktes aus. *Jeweils im Abstand von mehreren Monaten erscheinen Taschenbücher mit Schutzumschlag (Tankōbon), in denen mehrere vorher in den Magazinen erschienene Kapitel einer erfolgreichen Serie in sehr guter Druckqualität zum Sammeln und Aufbewahren neu aufgelegt werden. Oft enthalten sie Bonus-Kapitel, die nicht vorher in den Magazinen abgedruckt wurden, dafür sind die in den Magazinen farbig gedruckten Kapiteleinleitungsseiten meistens schwarz-weiß. Immer häufiger werden von diesen Taschenbüchern neben der normalen Auflage auch limitierte Sonderausgaben veröffentlicht, denen exklusive Figuren oder Merchandising-Artikel zur jeweiligen Serie beiliegen. Der Anteil der Manga-Taschenbücher am japanischen Manga-Markt umfasst etwa 30 %. *Seit etwa 2004 gibt es in zunehmendem Maße die Möglichkeit, Mangas in digitaler Form kostenpflichtig z. B. auf Mobiltelefone herunterzuladen. Die Bildfolgen sind dafür bildschirmgerecht aufgeteilt und teilweise auch durch technische Effekte (z. B. Einsatz der Pager-Funktion bei Actionszenen) aufbereitet, einige Manga-Serien werden exklusiv für Mobiltelefone angeboten. Aufgrund der geringen Downloadkosten von 40 bis 60 Yen (etwa 25 bis 40 Cent) pro Geschichte und der ständigen Verfügbarkeit hat dieser Markt bereits einen Umfang von mehreren Millionen Aufrufen pro Jahr. Als Dōjinshi bzw. Dōjin bezeichnet man von Fans gezeichnete inoffizielle Fortsetzungen oder Alternativgeschichten zu bekannten Anime bzw. Manga oder Spielen. In Japan werden sie oft von spezialisierten Kleinverlagen oder in Eigeninitiative veröffentlicht. Der zwei Mal jährlich in Tokio stattfindende Comic Market (auch ‚Comiket‘ genannt) ist nicht nur die größte Dōjin-Messe Japans, sondern mit über 40.000 Ausstellern und über 450.000 Besuchern sogar die größte Comic-Veranstaltung der Welt. Inhalte und Genres Mit der Zeit haben sich bei Manga Untergruppen für nahezu jede Zielgruppe herausgebildet, unterteilt z. B. nach Alter (von Kleinkind-Manga bis zu Silver Manga für Senioren), sexueller Orientierung (z. B. Hentai, Yuri und Yaoi) oder Hobbys und Fachgebieten (z. B. Manga, die Jugendlichen traditionelle japanische Kultur wie Kalligrafie und Teezeremonie nahebringen,noder Jidai-geki, die sich mit japanischer Geschichte beschäftigen). Bei Manga für Jugendliche wird zwischen Themen für Mädchen (Shōjo) und für Jungen (Shōnen) unterschieden, bei Manga für Erwachsene zwischen Themen für Frauen (Josei) und für Männer (Seinen). Der Übergang ist dabei oft fließend, und außerhalb Japans sind diese Abgrenzungen weniger scharf. Parallel zu den hauptsächlich für den kommerziellen Markt produzierten Manga entwickelten sich kurz nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg so genannte alternative Manga, für die der ZeichnerYoshihiro Tatsumi Ende der 1950er-Jahre den Begriff Gekiga prägte. Diese eigenständige Bewegung, die sich eher an eine erwachsene Leserschaft richtete, ermöglichte Künstlern im Vergleich zu den jeweils vorherrschenden Trends größere Freiheiten in Ausdruck und Stil. Als jedoch auch die großen Manga-Verlage mit der Veröffentlichung alternativer Magazine begannen und Gekiga-Serien wie z. B. Golgo 13 sich zu neuen Trendsettern im kommerziellen Bereich entwickelten, ging die Gekiga-Bewegung größtenteils in den „Mainstream-Manga“ auf. Manga in Japan Verbreitung Die in Japan bekannteste und am weitesten verbreitete Manga-Figur ist die 1969 entstandene blaue Roboterkatze Doraemon. Manga-Zeichnungen finden auch jenseits des reinen Geschichtenerzählens breite Anwendung, z. B. in Kochbüchern, Bedienungsanleitungen oder bei Hinweisen. Seit 1997 ist die Zahl der Manga Kissa in Japan stark gestiegen. Dabei handelt es sich um Verbindungen aus Café und Manga-Bibliothek, die neben Manga zum Lesen vor Ort auch zahlreiche Annehmlichkeiten anbieten. Preise und Auszeichnungen Zu den bedeutendsten im Manga-Bereich verliehenen Preisen gehören als älteste Auszeichnung der vom gleichnamigen Verlag 1956 ins Leben gerufene Shogakukan-Manga-Preis für die besten Mangas, sowie der seit 1977 verliehene Kodansha-Manga-Preis und der seit 1997 von der Zeitung Asahi Shimbun jährlich in vier Kategorien vergebene Osamu-Tezuka-Kulturpreis für herausragende Zeichner und Personen oder Institutionen, die sich um die Mangas besonders verdient gemacht haben. Realverfilmungen Vergleichbar mit US-amerikanischen Comic-Verfilmungen gibt es in der japanischen Filmindustrie seit der Jahrtausendwende zunehmend Bestrebungen, Manga als Realfilme oder -serien umzusetzen; Beispiele hierfür sind Touch, Ichi the Killer, Oldboy oder Uzumaki. Immer mehr japanische Regisseure sind mit Manga aufgewachsen, und der Fortschritt der Tricktechnik ermöglicht mittlerweile die Adaption selbst komplexester Szenen. Zudem können bei einer Manga-Umsetzung die Fans des Originalwerkes auch ohne großen Werbeaufwand erreicht werden. Zu den erfolgreichsten Realverfilmungen von Manga der letzten Jahre zählen unter anderem die Fernsehserie zu Great Teacher Onizuka (1998), deren letzte Folge die höchste jemals erreichte Einschaltquote eines Serienfinales im japanischen Fernsehen hatte, und der Kinofilm zu Nana (2005), der mit einem Einspielergebnis von umgerechnet ungefähr 29 Millionen Euro auf Platz 5 der erfolgreichsten japanischen Kinofilme dieses Jahres kam. Mit Death Note (2006) ist eine Manga-Umsetzung erstmals von vornherein als zweiteilige Kinofassung ausgelegt. Wirtschaftsfaktor Bahnhofskiosk in Japan. Ein Großteil des Angebotes besteht aus Manga-Taschenbüchern und -Magazinen Jugendliche Manga-Leser in einem japanischen Supermarkt Manga sind eine der Hauptsäulen des japanischen Verlagswesens. Im Jahr 2002 machten sie 38,1 % aller Drucksachen in Japan aus, wovon knapp 28 % auf Manga-Magazine und knapp 11 % auf Manga-Taschenbücher entfielen (in Deutschland umfassen Comics nur ca. 3 % aller Drucksachen). Statistisch gesehen kauft jeder Japaner pro Jahr 15 Manga (Deutschland: 0,25 Comics pro Kopf und Jahr). Bei den Umsatzzahlen zeigt sich aktuell ein neuer Trend: Während im Jahr 2004 die Gesamteinnahmen bei Manga-Magazinen noch bei ca. 255 Milliarden Yen und bei Manga-Taschenbüchern bei ca. 250 Milliarden Yen (damals zusammen etwa 3,7 Milliarden Euro) lagen, gingen im Jahr 2005 die Einnahmen bei Manga-Magazinen um 5 % auf 242,1 Milliarden Yen zurück (und lagen damit nur noch bei etwa 70 % der Einnahmen im Jahr 1995), während die Einnahmen bei Manga-Taschenbüchern um 4,2 % auf 260,2 Milliarden Yen stiegen. 2005 war also das erste Jahr in der japanischen Verlagsgeschichte, in dem die Gesamteinnahmen bei Manga-Taschenbüchern höher lagen als bei Manga-Magazinen. Auflagenzahlen Die Gesamtauflage aller Manga (Magazine und Taschenbücher) betrug im Jahr 2004 in Japan 1,38 Milliarden Exemplare, was gegenüber dem Vorjahr einen Rückgang um 3,5 % bedeutete. Für diese seit dem Höhepunkt des Manga-Booms Mitte der 1990er-Jahre stattfindende Reduzierung des Marktes wird unter anderem auch der Rückgang der Geburtenzahlen in Japan insbesondere seit Beginn der 1980er-Jahre verantwortlich gemacht. Die Gesamtauflage aller Manga-Magazine ging 2005 gegenüber dem Vorjahr um durchschnittlich knapp 7 % zurück. Weekly Shōnen Jump, das erfolgreichste Magazin, erlebte 2005 mit knapp drei Millionen verkaufter Exemplare pro Woche einen Rückgang von „nur“ 1,4 % gegenüber 2004; Mitte der 1990er-Jahre waren von dem Magazin allerdings noch sechs Millionen Exemplare pro Woche verkauft worden. Während durchschnittliche Manga-Serien z. B. im Jahr 1997 mit einer Startauflage von 300.000 bis 500.000 Exemplaren pro Band in den Handel kamen, können die erfolgreichsten Einzelbände Erstauflagen im Millionenbereich erreichen. Den Rekord hält gegenwärtig Band 56 der Serie One Piece: Anfang Dezember 2009 wurde er in einer Erstauflage von 2,85 Millionen Exemplaren ausgeliefert, wofür der Shueisha-Verlag mit einer neunseitigen Zeitungsanzeige warb. Im April 2010 sah die Rangliste der erfolgreichsten Manga-Serien in Japan nach Verkaufszahlen folgendermaßen aus: *One Piece (laufend): 189 Millionen Exemplare *Dragonball (abgeschlossen, 42 Bände): 152 Millionen Exemplare *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari-kōen Mae Hashutsujo (Kurzform Kochikame, laufend): 142 Millionen Exemplare *Slam Dunk (abgeschlossen, 31 Bände): 105 Millionen Exemplare *Naruto (laufend): 100 Millionen Exemplare Zahlen aus dem Jahr 2005 für Serien die nicht im Shueisha Verlag erschienen sind: *Oishimbo (laufend): 111,2 Millionen Exemplare *Golgo 13 (laufend): 110 Millionen Exemplare *Detektiv Conan (laufend): 110 Millionen Exemplare Golgo 13 (gestartet 1968) und Kochikame (gestartet 1977) gehören zugleich auch zu den am längsten ununterbrochen laufenden Manga-Serien und zu denen mit der größten Anzahl an Sammelbänden. Von allen One Piece-Bänden zusammen waren im Jahr 2007 bereits 134 Millionen Exemplare und im Dezember 2009 bereits 176 Millionen Exemplare verkauft worden. Animes Anime (japanisch アニメ, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_IPA-Zeichen anime, im Deutschen häufig http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_IPA-Zeichen ˈaniːmeː) ist eine Verkürzung des japanischen Lehnwortes animēshon (japanisch アニメーション, von englisch animation) und bezeichnet in Japan produzierte Zeichentrickfilme bzw Serien. In Japan selbst steht Anime für alle Arten von Animationsfilmen und Serien, für die im eigenen Land produzierten ebenso wie für importierte. Er bildet das Pendant zum Manga, dem japanischen Comic. Die Figuren in den Filmen und Serien sehen aus wie Mangas und werden genauso gezeichnet wie Mangas. Es sind praktisch Mangas nur in einem Film bzw. einer Serie stadt in einem Comic.Animes sind einfach animinierte Filme mit Mangafiguren. Animes und Mangas werden größten teils in Japan produziert. Ursprünlich stammen sie beide aus Japan und sind dort sehr beliebt. Manga-Zeichner Autoren von Manga werden Mangaka genannt. Es gibt in Japan etliche Möglichkeiten, Mangaka zu werden, z. B. durch einen Sieg bei einem Zeichenwettbewerb oder durch eine erfolgreiche Bewerbung bei einem Verlag. Im Allgemeinen beginnt man dann als Assistent für „Anfängerarbeiten“ im Zeichnerteam eines bereits erfolgreichen Manga-Künstlers. Im Laufe der Zeit kann man sich innerhalb des Teams hocharbeiten und bekommt möglicherweise die Chance auf selbstständige Manga-Projekte. Schätzungen zufolge gibt es in Japan ständig einige Zehntausend Zeichenassistenten, von denen der größte Teil mangels Aufstiegschancen jedoch nach relativ kurzer Zeit wieder aussteigt. Auch die meisten der etwa 3.000 hauptberuflich tätigen japanischen Mangaka können ihren Lebensunterhalt nicht alleine durch Zeichnen bestreiten und sind daher auf Nebentätigkeiten oder finanzielle Unterstützung angewiesen. Nur etwa 300 Künstler können ausschließlich vom Manga-Zeichnen leben – als namentlich bekannte Mangaka mit lang laufenden Manga-Serien und großen Teams. Internationale Verbreitung Manga können laut Andreas Platthaus im Westen den Ruhm für sich in Anspruch nehmen, Comics (die zuvor eher an den Interessen männlicher Leser ausgerichtet waren) erstmals auch bei Mädchen und jungen Frauen beliebt gemacht zu haben. In Japan selbst ist dies nichts Ungewöhnliches, da dort spätestens seit den 1970er-Jahren auch gezielt Manga für Frauen produziert werden. Speziell im deutschsprachigen Raum hat dies aber mittlerweile sogar zu der weltweit einmaligen Auswirkung geführt, dass Manga überwiegend von weiblichen Lesern konsumiert werden. USA Der erste in den USA veröffentlichte Manga war Barfuß durch Hiroshima, der 1978 von einer in San Francisco und Tokio tätigen Fan-Übersetzergruppe privat verlegt, aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder eingestellt wurde. Größere Verbreitung fanden bald darauf zwei Kurzgeschichten von Shinobu Kaze: Seine zehnseitige Geschichte Violence Becomes Tranquility erschien im März 1980 im Comicmagazin „Heavy Metal“, und die sechsseitige Geschichte Heart And Steel im Februar 1982 im Magazin „epic“. Im Dezember 1982 unternahm Educomics den Versuch,Barfuß durch Hiroshima unter dem Titel I Saw It erneut herauszubringen. In dem von Art Spiegelman herausgegebenen Avantgarde-Magazin RAW wurden im Mai 1985 mehrere Kurzgeschichten von Zeichnern des japanischen Magazins Garo veröffentlicht. Ab Mai 1987 erschien bei First Comics die Manga-Serie Lone Wolf & Cub, deren erste Bände aufgrund des großen Verkaufserfolges bereits nach kurzer Zeit nachgedruckt werden mussten. Noch im gleichen Jahr brachte Eclipse Comics die Manga-Serien Kamui, Mai the Psychic Girl und Area 88 als zweiwöchentlich erscheinende Comichefte heraus. Im Jahr 1988 folgte Marvel Comics mit der Veröffentlichung von Akira, das zu einem Wegbereiter der weltweiten Manga- und Anime-Verbreitung wurde. Die ersten Manga in den USA waren zur Anpassung an die übrigen Comicpublikationen auf Albenformat vergrößert und auf westliche Leserichtung gespiegelt worden. In dieser Phase waren die meisten Manga-Figuren daher scheinbar Linkshänder, und japanische Schriftzeichen auf Schildern und Plakaten wurden seitenverkehrt abgedruckt. Als erster Manga-Band in original japanischer Leserichtung in den USA erschien zwar bereits 1989 Panorama of Hell bei Blast Books, doch erst der Tokyopop-Verlag brachte ab 2002 Manga-Serien konsequent ungespiegelt heraus. Im Jahr 2005 betrug der Umsatz des nordamerikanischen Manga-Marktes etwa 125 bis 145 Millionen Euro, und unter den 100 meistverkauften Comicbänden in den USA waren 80 Manga-Bände. In den USA werden mittleweile auch selbst Manga ähnliche Sendungen produziert beispielsweise "Die Legende von Kora" ,"Yuna & Stitch" oder "Avatar - der Herr der Elemente". (diese Serien werden auch Animes genannt sie werden heutzutage größten teils in Japan produziert ,die Figuren sehen aus wie Mangas ) Europa Die ersten Manga in Europa erschienen von Ende 1969 bis Ende 1971 in Fortsetzungskapiteln in einem französischen Kampfsportmagazin. Der erste auf Spanisch veröffentlichte Manga war die Gekiga-Kurzgeschichte Good-Bye von Yoshihiro Tatsumi im Jahr 1980 in Ausgabe Nr. 5 der Underground-Comiczeitschrift „El Víbora“, die Zeitschrift veröffentlichte im Laufe der nächsten Jahre weitere Geschichten dieses Zeichners. Als erste Manga-Serie auf Spanisch erschien ab 1984 Candy Candy Corazón. 1990 begann Glénat mit der französischsprachigen Veröffentlichung von Akira. Der Manga-Anteil am französischen Comicmarkt stieg von 10 % im Jahr 2001, auf 22 % im Jahr 2006. Der Manga-Markt in Großbritannien entwickelte sich später als in den meisten übrigen europäischen Ländern. Während im Jahr 2001 etwa 100.000 Manga-Bände mit einem Gesamtumsatz von umgerechnet 2 Millionen Euro verkauft wurden, waren es im Jahr 2005 knapp 600.000 Manga-Bände mit einem Gesamtumsatz von umgerechnet 7,6 Millionen Euro. Die meisten Manga in Großbritannien werden aus den USA eingeführt, der erste britische Manga-Verlag wurde im August 2005 gegründet. Deutschland Deutsches Manga-Fanart(2008) Der Begriff „Manga“ als Name für die Werke Hokusais wurde in der deutschsprachigen Kunstliteratur bereits seit Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts verwendet, meist in der heute veralteten Schreibweise „Mangwa“. Die erste gegenwärtig bekannte, zugleich negativ gefärbte Verwendung des Wortes ‚Manga‘ in deutschsprachigen Medien als Kennzeichnung japanischer Comics findet sich in einer Sonderbeilage der Zeitschrift stern vom Juni 1977: „(...) Höchste Auflagen haben die „Mangas“, Strip-Magazine mit Sadismen, bei deren Anblick vermutlich gar der alte Marquis de Sade noch Neues hätte lernen können“. Die ersten in Deutschland veröffentlichten Manga waren die Einzelbände Barfuß durch Hiroshima – Eine Bildergeschichte gegen den Krieg vonKeiji Nakazawa (Rowohlt Verlag 1982; ausführlichere Fassung vom Carlsen Verlag 2004), Heine in Japan von Keiko Ogata (Verlag der Goethe-Handlung Düsseldorf 1988)[25] und Japan GmbH von Shōtarō Ishinomori (Verlag Norman Rentrop 1989), sowie ein Kapitel der Serie Kozure Ōkami unter dem Titel Der Wolf und sein Junges in der Comic-Anthologie „Macao“ (Borchert & Querengässer 1989; ausführlichere Fassung vom Carlsen Verlag 1996–1997, vollständige Fassung von Planet Manga seit 2003). Während sich in anderen europäischen Ländern wie Italien und Spanien seit Mitte der 1980er-Jahre ein rasch größer werdender Manga-Markt bildete, etablierte sich das Genre in Deutschland ab den 1990er-Jahren dauerhaft. Die erste vollständig auf Deutsch erscheinende Serie war ab 1991 Akira, und die Manga wurden zunächst nach amerikanischem und französischem Vorbild auf „westliche“ Leserichtung gespiegelt, auf Albenformat vergrößert und auf mehr Bände aufgeteilt. Die erste in original japanischer Leserichtung belassene deutschsprachige Veröffentlichung, die dreibändige Serie Genji Monogatari Asakiyumemishi, erschien 1992 im Okawa-Verlag, der endgültige Durchbruch für ungespiegelte Manga kam Ende 1996 mit der Serie Dragonball des Carlsen-Verlags. Mittlerweile erscheinen allein bei den größten deutschen Manga-Verlagen Carlsen Comics, Egmont Manga und Anime (EMA), Tokyopop, Planet Manga (Manga-Label von Panini Comics) und Heyne jährlich über 800 Manga-Bände. Der Versuch, auch monatlich erscheinende Manga-Magazine nach japanischem Vorbild in Deutschland zu etablieren, war langfristig nicht erfolgreich: So wurden die Manga-Magazine Manga Power und Manga Twister von EMA wegen unzureichender Verkaufszahlen im September 2004 bzw. im Oktober 2006 und Banzai! von Carlsen wegen Lizenzproblemen im Dezember 2005 wieder eingestellt. Am längsten hielt sich das Magazin Daisuki des Carlsen-Verlags, das im Mai 2012 zum letzten Mal veröffentlicht wurde. Die Entwicklung des Manga-Booms in Deutschland lässt sich zum Beispiel an den Umsatzzahlen des Carlsen-Verlags ablesen: Während der Verlag 1995 Manga für knapp 400.000 Euro verkaufte, lag sein Manga-Umsatz im Jahr 2000 bei über vier Millionen Euro und im Jahr 2002 bei über 16 Millionen Euro. Im Jahr 2005 lag der Manga-Bruttoumsatz in Deutschland bei 70 Millionen Euro. Mit einem Zuwachs von 6,9 % war der Manga-Sektor 2005 der am stärksten wachsende Bereich des deutschen Buchmarktes, dessen Gesamtwachstum bei weniger als 1 % lag. Im Jahr 2005 war Egmont Manga und Anime (EMA) mit einem Jahresumsatz von 15 Millionen Euro Marktführer, im Jahr 2006 lag laut GfK-Angaben Carlsen Comics mit einem Marktanteil von 41 % knapp vor EMA (38 %).Seit der Jahrtausendwende haben Manga auf etablierten deutschen Literaturveranstaltungen wie der Frankfurter Buchmesse und der Leipziger Buchmesse eigene Messebereiche. Seit einigen Jahren gibt es auch deutsche Manga-Auszeichnungen, wie die Kategorien „Manga/Manhwa international“ und „Manga-Eigenpublikation (national)“ des seit 2004 bestehendenSondermann-Preises der Frankfurter Buchmesse und die 2006 und 2008 kurzzeitig eingeführte Kategorie „Bester Manga“ des Max-und-Moritz-Preises des Comic-Salons Erlangen. Außerdem werden offizielle Manga-Zeichenwettbewerbe initiiert, mit denen gezielt deutsche Nachwuchstalente gefördert werden sollen, wie etwa „Comics in Leipzig“ von der Buchmesse Leipzig oder „MangaMagie“ von den Bahnhofsbuchhandlungen Ludwig. Dabei hat sich gezeigt, dass der überwiegende Anteil deutschsprachiger Mangastil-Zeichner Mädchen und Frauen sind. Kategorie:Mangas